Batsuit
The Batsuit is Batman's costume. All known batsuits were developed and used by Bruce Wayne. The last known batsuit was also used by Terry McGinnis. All batsuits incorporated a utility belt with compartments to hold several items, the contents of which change according to his needs, and often includes items such as flashlights, laser cutters, underwater rebreathers, binoculars, a fingerprinting kit, remote controls for his vehicles, and more. Before the Suit In Bruce Wayne's earliest adventures as a crime fighter, he wore simple clothing and a ski mask. Failing to strike fear into the hearts of his quarry, he resolved to develop a more intimidating visage. Early Suit When Bruce Wayne assembled the first incarnation of the Batsuit, it was a very simple design. The utility belt consisted of cloth pouches that housed small throwing weapons: such as spiked pellets and grappling hooks. After putting on the mask for the first time, Bruce turned around to discover that Alfred, his bulter, was frightened by Bruce's new appearance. Second Suit The Second Batsuit incorporated more advanced materials and varied gadgets and weaponry. The cloth pouches on the utility belt were replaced by rigid compartments. The simple grappling hook and line were replaced by a device that launched a line-trailing grapple over great distances. It was during this redesign that the many gadgets and accessories designed to complement the suit and expand Batman's arsenal began to appear, such as: * rebreathing apparatus * motorcycle helmet designed similarly to the cowl Third Suit Bruce Wayne's third Batsuit was more reminiscent of the first in design, and returned to a more muted color scheme of black and grey. This suit continued to advance the range of gadetry and weapons available to the Batman. Batman appears to have returned to using cloth pouches in this suit's utility belt. This suit was the first to incorporate functional wings and a jetpack to enable gliding and flight. Early 21st Century Around the time of Batman's involvement with the original Justice League, the Batsuit underwent another redesign. This time, the suit retained the simplicity of design, but incorporated the color scheme of the second suit. This suit also continued the trend of continuing to advance the arsenal available to the Batman. Once again, the utility belt was redesigned. This time, the compartments retained the size of the cloth pouch versions, but appear to have been constructed of a more rigid material. Mid 21st Century The final Batsuit that was regularly worn by Bruce Wayne was developed to compensate for his advancing age and mounting injuries sustained over decades of crime fighting. This Batsuit was inherited by Terry McGinnis when he assumed the mantle of the Bat. It was almost twenty years old when McGinnis became Batman. However, its technology was so advanced that the Suit was still considered state of the art. One of the most notable features of the Suit is that it now covers the entire face, a departure from previous costumes (though Batman’s mouth is still left exposed, a possible design flaw, especially when faced with opponents like Inque). The cape has been eliminated, being replaced by retractable wings spread between the inner arms and sides of the body. Thrusters built into the boots allow Batman to fly in the absence of wind. The Suit conforms to the size of its wearer, as seen by how it was able to fit both Wayne and McGinnis, who had different physical statures at the time. The Suit is very durable, being able to withstand massive concussive forces (it was able to sustain blows from Superman), fire, lasers, electric shocks, underwater pressure, and wind force. The Suit grants Batman the following abilities: * Enhanced strength. * Minimal reduction (or increase) in flexibility. * Enhanced visual assistance that allows Batman to see in the dark (visual from the Batsuit can be fed back to the main computer in the Batcave; it can also receive visual from the main computer, allowing for superior tactical planning). The visor can also serve as a digital binocular and an infra-red filter. * Enhanced ballistic protection. * Shock-, heat-, electro- and water-resistant. * Rebreather built in for underwater combat/exploration. thumb|Terry McGinnis in the Batsuit * Dispensable batarangs with a range of auxiliary functions, such as producing electric shocks. (There is a limit to the amount of batarangs the Suit can dispense; Batman has run out on at least one occasion.) * Electrical discharges throughout the Suit that can be activated by pushing the button on the belt. * Grappling hook built into the forearms. * Flashbang grenades. * Smoke pellets * Flexicuffs * Launchable tracers. * A retractable PIN or password decipher in the form of a key on the right index finger. * Retractable wings under the arms to glide on. * Rocket boots, enabling limited flight. * Sensitive touch microphone on index and middle fingers that permits eavesdropping through solid surfaces. * Drug identifier, utilized by dipping fingers into the substance. * Built-in cloaking device that enables almost complete camouflage. (This function possibly consumes a good deal of the Suit’s power, as Batman minimizes its usage.) * Retractable claws which can be used to slice or facilitate climbing. * Can uplink with Batmobile for remote piloting. Other Batsuits Bat Armor An powered suit of armor was developed by Bruce Wayne during his later years as Batman. The suit gave its wearer excellent protection from attacks, and was able to shrink so as to be concealed beneath clothing. The suit was not used extensively, because its use put a great strain on its wearer's heart. The Savage Time In the alternate timeline created by Vandal Savage's disruptions of the historical events of World War II, Bruce Wayne still became Batman. The Batsuit he developed in this alternate timeline reflected the state of war he lived under. This suit incorporated a helmet, several rigid armor plates, and unlike the Batman of the primary timeline, this Batman incorporated firearms into his arsenal. Category:Equipment